


Returning

by So_many_issues



Series: Breaking [5]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: :D, A healthy relationship (?), Dean Needs A Hug, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, i dunno it's short y'all, its been a while, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_many_issues/pseuds/So_many_issues
Summary: Dean goes back and meets an old friend. He just wished he never had to be back





	Returning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a hot min in the future. It's like supposed to be like a hot min after Jess dies and Sam is back in the family business, I'm almost done so.... sorry about being gone :)

          It was supposed to be an average hunt. Just the normal salt and burn.  Just a simple one to finish what was left undone. It was some job that John should’ve finished when Dean was about six years old or something like that.but for an average salt and burn, Dean was acting really weird about it.

Sam woke up just as the Impala was pulling into the exit. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at Dean. Dean’s jaw was clenched white knuckled grip on the steering wheel, and the soft humming of “thunder”.  Sam couldn’t shake the gripping anxiety that had wrapped around his stomach. It was an inherent thing. Something that didn’t go away even after all this time of separation. Maybe it was food. Dean had opted not to stop for lunch, insisting that he just wanted to get there. While a little surprising for him, the night sky right now definitely seemed to validate his point.

 

“Wanna go get some food?” Sam suggested.

 

“Nah, maybe later, I’m just a little tired.”

 

“Alright.” He shrugged it off. They could always hunt down a 7 11 or some diner. If it wasn’t for the bright red painted walls outside sam wouldn’t have noticed the small dinner tucked under the wing of a Nite Owl. He felt like crying as it passed in the distance.

 

“What are you doing? You just passed a motel and dinner. Can we please just stop for the  night.” Dean scrubbed his hand over his face and sighed.

 

“Yeah, let’s just… uh, find one a little closer to the station.” Sam sighed dramatically. One thing he did not miss hunting was the painfully long drives crisscrossing around the country. After about another fifteen minutes they finally pulled into a no-name motel and checked in. Without saying much of anything Dean took off for the shower. Leaving Sam in an almost completely silent room. Sam wasn’t sure what he missed, If Dean was just like this now, or if something had happened, or his sam was just projecting his grief onto his brother or what, but ever since they picked up on this case, suddenly Sam started noticing him spacing out, skipping meals he just, wasn’t Dean. or at least not the one he knew for 18 years and certainly not the one that drafted him back into the family business.But maybe he was just tired. Dean got like that sometimes, and he was always fine. Especially when they were little, Sam would jump all over him and wanna run around and some days dean would smile so big it looked like his face was gonna crack in half, and others he would scrunch his eyes up real tight and try his best, but would always end up saying, 

 

“Hey Sammy, let’s call it huh bud?” even if it was only 8:00. “I’m just a little tired, tomorrow okay sam, promise.”

\---------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


Sam did not miss the suits. The last time he had to wear one was, shit must’ve been when he met Jess’ parents. But even then it was just a sweater over a button up. Sam pulled up his red tie and pulled the mirror to straighten it out. He was pulled from his thoughts as they arrived at a nursing home. Dean seemed distant, but he leaked confidence as he strutted into the home and held up the fake badge just like he did a million times before. Sam walked in behind him,  expecting to see the walls painted in blood and the room decorated in gore, expected fire and burns or a sliced up couple. But there, right in the middle of the room was a ghostly pale woman lying delicately on her back with a single dead rose placed in her hands. It was almost mesmerizing, like a picture-perfect representation of death, or like the angel of death came, but didn’t have the heart to attack her.  An older man walked into the room and shook both Sam and Dean’s hands.

 

“Officers.” Was all he said, It was Dean that finally spoke up.

 

“What happened?”

 

“I don’t know if I can tell you that. My boys have been looking real hard, but it’s hard to tell exactly what went on here.” Dean raised his brow

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“We weren’t the one to find her, Eden was. Who knows what she did before we showed up” Dean bit his lip and straightened his face

 

“May we speak with her?”

 

“Course, right this way.” The officer lead them into a small lobby-ish area. In the center sat an old woman, wrinkled and scarred from a life that no amount of stories could fully capture. Whether she was shaking from the experience or from old age Sam couldn’t tell. She looked up at the pair and made eye- contact with Dean. she smiled one only shared between teachers and their graduates, full of warmth and joy and pride. Dean couldn’t help the smile he felt and the warmth in his face so he ducked his head and shook it. Sam looked between them and then spent a moment studying her face, trying to place her in his memories but failing to do so. It was Sam that spoke up this time, effectively breaking whatever was happening,

 

“So ma’am what can you tell us about the body that was found.”

 

“Oh well goodness, this one is sure to the point. Well, son, I can tell you that it was silent. There was no screaming or thuds really. The rose was in her hand. I came in because that stinking sent of that rotting rose she clung to was ruining everything I love here. You see I have a very sensitive nose now-”

 

“Did you find anything else ma’am.” Sam said, unaware of his interruptions. Eden scoffed,

 

“Well this one, I’ll say. Now, what was I talking about, Oh yes my nose.” Dean laughed a little and that stupid grin stayed on his face. It wasn’t something that he saw often so he sucked it up and made himself content to listen.

 

\--------------------------------

 

“Dude, what was up with you and that lady?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You and that lady. Who was she?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Sam.”

 

“Whatever. Forget it.”


End file.
